Lucina vs. Crono
Description Wiz: Time is a valuable thing. The past is history, and the future is a mystery. Both are forbidden from alteration, but these two time-travelers have broken that law to change their worlds. Boomstick: Are you done quoting a talking turtle yet? Good. We've got Lucina, the princess of Ylisse here. Wiz: And Crono, the Present's time-travelling hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. NOTES: Before the analysis begins, I'd like to point out the inclusion of Lucina's feats and abilities from Project X Zone 2, which I feel is reasonable considering the usually agreed upon inclusion of Shadow Mewtwo, who is far more different from Mewtwo than PXZ2 Lucina is to FE Lucina. Of course, Crono will have his FMVs and Crono Cross appearances accounted for. Lucina Wiz: The haildom of Ylisse, a kingdom of unity and peace. Boomstick: That is, until some doomsday worshippers summoned a giant death dragon and kinda just ruined everything. (Cue Main Theme) Wiz: In the grim future, a small band of survivors fight to save their home from the clutches of the Fell Dragon, Grima. Leading the force is the Ylissean Princess, Lucina. Boomstick: Lucina is the daughter of Chrom, but most importantly a descendant of the Hero-King Marth. Y’know, hence the blue hair and such. Wiz: Lucina and her allies fought bravely against the Risen that controlled her world, but soon found themselves outnumbered and with nowhere left to hide. Boomstick: Luckily, the goddess Naga gave ‘em a solid and sent them through time to stop the future from going to shit, before it actually happened. Wiz: Which is quite frankly absurd, can you imagine all the time paradoxes created by Lucina existing at the same time as her infant self? Boomstick: No, because unlike you, I don’t stress out over unimportant nerd stuff. Anywho, before travelling to the past, Lucina decided to disguise herself as her great-great-great-great-great grand-daddy, Marth. Because what would be weirder than seeing your child fully grown into an adult traveling back in time? Probably a legendary hero who happens to be related to you somehow travelling into the future. Wiz: Lucina proved herself worthy of Marth’s name, easily and quickly dethroning the Feroxian champion, Lon’Qu, in battle, and becoming the new champion. Boomstick: Yeah, and that guy’s a swordMASTER, so I wouldn’t scoff at something like that. (Cue Destiny Ablaze) Wiz: Lucina crossed paths with her father in Arena Ferox, where the two dueled and Lucina allowed her father to win in order to let time follow it’s intended course. For being so inconsiderate about disrupting the time-space continuum, she sure did start to care once she actually got there. Boomstick: Lucina later saved her father from an assassin, proving that she was indeed from the future. Cause you know… not like that could be set up or anything. Wiz: However, Lucina was nabbed by a surprise follow-up attack that left her mask in two, revealing her true identity as Chrom’s daughter. Boomstick: Then Lucina and daddy hugged it out, cried, and saved the world from a giant purple zombie dragon from a crazy cult of evil mages. Because Japan. Wiz: However, because of the curious nature of Lucina’s time travel, and the existence of many alternate worlds called Outrealms, it’s highly probable that Lucina was also abducted into the events of Project X Zone 2 as well, where she met and fought alongside the likes of Ryu, Megaman X, Segata Sanshiro, Dante, and, uh… Phoenix Wright. (Cue Rival) Boomstick: Lucina is a master swordsman, being trained by her father and even surpassing him, and don’t forget Lon’Qu either. ''' Wiz: Her sword, the Parallel Falchion, is a memento from her original timeline’s father, Chrom. Parallel Falchion is a holy blade, and specifically effective against draconic foes. It also has the ability to heal it’s wielder by 40% with no set limit of uses. '''Boomstick: That’s not all she carries to a fight, though. She’s got a surprisingly large arsenal of bows, ranging from the Brave Bow to the legendary Nidhogg, to the Astra Bow. Wiz: The Brave Bow allows Lucina to fire more shots off in rapid succession, Astra allows Lucina access to the Astra skill, and Nidhogg, which deals more damage to monsters, and grants the wielder more luck. Boomstick: Where do all these sword people carry this stuff? Wiz: Magic pockets, probably. Lucina is proficient in lanceplay too, using the legendary Gradvius as well. Though despite her mastery of several weapons, and her usually serious demeanor, Lucina has been known to have a rather odd sense of humor, which can somehow result in boosting her battle proficiency. (Cue Divine Decree) Boomstick: She may be a little weird when it comes to humor and fashion, but her abilities in battle more than make up for it. Her strongest being Aether, a two-hit combo attack that heals Lucina by half the damage she deals with the first strike, then the second strike bypassing enemy defenses for a clean blow. Wiz: Lucina also has the Rightful King ability… for some reason, which makes it much easier for Lucina to consistently pull out her skills. Boomstick: Dual Strike+ compliments Lucina’s quick, light-footed fighting style well, making her dual strikes much easier to pull off. Wiz: And then there’s the Charm ability, which lets Lucina do a bit more damage to foes in combat and boosts her evasion ever so slightly as well. Boomstick: Speaking of evasion, her Awakening skill grants her a hefty boost to her hit rate, evasion, and critical hit capabilities when below half health. It’s basically her second wind. Wiz: And during her time venturing into lands of melee and brawls, Lucina learned the technique Dancing Blade, a multi-hitting combo, and Dolphin Slash, and upward slash that propels Lucina into the air. Boomstick: She also has the Counter technique, where she parries a foe’s attack and deals ''' back 1.2x the damage that would have been dealt. Wiz: Shield Breaker is another technique Lucina learned, a forward stab with enough precision to obliterate shields. '''Boomstick: Lucina doesn’t bring along many items outside of weapons, but she does carry around some sweet treats from the thief Gaius, which increases her health and speed by 50%, along with boosting her attack and defense by 10%. I wonder where I could get this kind of candy… Wiz: Uh, no. You’re not going anywhere. The last time you went out to buy candy I had to go pick you up from jail. Boomstick: I still have no idea what that hobo sold me, but it sure wasn’t candy… (Cue Conquest Ablaze) Wiz: Anyway, Lucina has achieved some impressive feats over her time-hopping years. She’s managed to harm and even destroy Mechon, beings from Xenoblade that are immune to most conventional weaponry, including anti-aircraft weaponry. Boomstick: She’s joined forces with the likes of Tom Sawyer, Abe Lincoln, and the Cowardly Lion to defeat an alien army. Okay. Wiz: And in her time aiding the multiversal rebellion against Byaku Shin, Lucina battled against Metal Face, who, if you remember from Dunban Vs. Shanks, is faster than sound, yet Lucina managed to fight him on even grounds and is even capable of defeating him. Also, by virtue of being Chrom’s superior in battle, it’s likely that Lucina can dodge lightning strikes just as her father can. Boomstick: Well, I got something better. Once cornered by Grima in an alternate future, Lucina managed to gather the Fire Emblem and upgraded her sword to the Exalted Falchion. Wiz: Wielding even more lethal dragon slaying capabilities and a few minor upgrades to stats, the Exalted Falchion allowed Lucina to finally defeat Grima all by herself; a feat that normally required armies of elite warriors to carry out, since Grima is a continental threat. (Cue Attack) Boomstick: And she’s not just strong against dragons, either. While training, Lucina casually busted down a castle wall. That’s some solid stone right there, and she accidentally ripped right through it! Wiz: So it’s a bit tricky to determine how strong Lucina is at her maximum, but it’s likely she could destroy a building with that level of strength, at least. Boomstick: While Lucina’s defenses aren’t the most spectacular of her stats, she is capable of taking hits from Metal Face. You know, the guy with giant wolverine claws and lasers? That one. Wiz: Despite all this, Lucina isn’t perfect. She often doubts herself, weighed down by the pressure of leadership. Boomstick: And again, her defenses are probably her most exploitable assets. One really good hit, and she’ll definitely feel it. Wiz: Still, Lucina is a remarkable swordwoman and has proven time and time again that the future can be changed, regardless of how bad things may seem. roars, cornering a soldier blade cuts through the Risen Lucina: I believe the woman you're looking for... slices the Risen in half Lucina: Is ME! Crono (Cue Chrono Trigger Theme) Wiz: Born in 983 A.D., Crono was an ordinary boy in the peaceful town of Truce, and lived a quiet life with his mother and his close friend Lucca. Boomstick: Just as any good JRPG hero starts out. Lemme guess, he’s a silent protagonist too? Wiz: Well.. yes. Boomstick: And he goes a journey to stop some horrible evil, and along the way gathers a force built of friendship and willpower to defeat a being far stronger than any of them? Wiz: Well, yes, but you can summarize practically any characters story when you leave out all the important details like that. Boomstick: It’s not important if it all ends the same way anyway. Wiz: Can we just get back to the analysis? Boomstick: Fine. One day that all changed, when the manicial… er… the aliens… hey Wiz, what forces Crono onto his adventure anyway? Wiz: A festival. Boomstick: I’m sorry, WHAT? Wiz: Well, at the festival specifically, Crono and a girl he met five minutes ago help test out a teleportation device created by Lucca. Crono is successfully teleported, but Marle, the girl he just met, is lost in the winds of time. Boomstick; Okay, decent enough motivator I suppose. Whatever it takes to get into her pants. Wiz: Sighs Crono successfully saved Marle, and her ancestor in the past, returning the two to the Present. Boomstick: But then Crono was accused of kidnapping Marle, and was sentenced to death. Damn, those medieval people really were nutjobs, huh? Wiz: Before his execution, Crono was saved by his close friend, Lucca, and they escaped by traveling into the future. (Cue World Revolution) Boomstick: But it turns out the future was… kinda shitty, to put it lightly. Because when is it ever NOT? Wiz: Devastated by Lavos, the future was a barren wasteland. No plants grew, the sun ceased to shine, and those who weren’t dead yet were dying. Boomstick: So Crono teamed up with some robot dude and found a way to the End of Time, where he tried killing some dude he thought would prevent Lavos’ brutal takeover of the earth. But that got screwed up too, and running out of timelines to visit, I guess they figured Prehistory was the only cool place left to visit. Wiz: Once in Prehistory, Crono managed to ensure the survival of humanity and ensured their prosperous advancements. It was here that Crono learned that Lavos would be brought down upon by an alien species. Boomstick: OKAY, this makes no sense. Aliens, lizard people, robots, past, further past, my head can’t take this anymore. Can we just talk about killing stuff now? Wiz: Weren’t you just complaining earlier about JRPG’s being too predictable? (Cue Magus Battle) Boomstick: If it ain’t about the talking sword-wielding frog, it ain’t worth my time. Now, screw the backstory, onto the weapons! Crono usually carries a standard katana for battle, with which he has extreme proficiency. Wiz: But his strongest weapon is the Dreamseeker, a mystical blade said to be forged of dreams… somehow. Boomstick: Must be some hardcore dreams, because this bad boy has a whopping 90% rate of critical hits. It’s basically a guaranteed death machine. Wiz: Crono utilizes magic and certain combat abilities, or Techs, which stem from his natural elemental powers of lightning and light and battle prowess. Boomstick: Crono has Cyclone, which, as the name suggests, creates a small cyclone to damage enemies. Wiz: Wind slash utilizes light energy for a powerful cut, and Lightning does just that; it summons a bolt of lightning. Boomstick: They must’ve burnt all their creativity on the story, ‘cause these names are just lame. I mean hell, he’s got a move called “Lightning II” for crying out loud! Wiz: True as that may be, Crono also has the Raise Tech, which revives a fallen ally, and Frenzy, a four-hit combo that confuses foes. Boomstick: But his most powerful Tech is Luminaire, a wide-range attack that swarms foes in a holy light. As a trade-off for being so strong, it drains him of a ton of magic power. Which is kinda a reoccurring thing with JRPG characters, come to think of it… (Cue Boss Battle 2) Wiz: That’s not all, as Crono packs some other tools for battle, such as the Vigil Hat, which protects him from status ailments, and the Moon Armor, a sturdy set of protection that also prevents status ailments. Boomstick: Crono’s capable of some incredible feats. He’s sliced a giant lizard snake thing in half, with just ONE slash! Wiz: Crono is fast, often displaying speeds of around 25,000,000 miles per hour when using certain special moves, and has no problem dodging natural lightning bolts. On top of that, Crono is an apt-pilot, and can traverse the ship Epoch at extremely high speeds with relative ease. Boomstick: Crono’s leadership skills and courage also won the day against many powerful threats, like Queen Zeal and the world-eating Lavos. Uh, spoilers. (Cue Boss Battle 1) Wiz: However, Crono isn’t perfect; he works best on a team, where he can perform many of his techniques to their full potential with aid from his team mates. But in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed. Boomstick: That’s not all. Crono is specifically weak to water and dark elemental attacks, for some reason, and of course, all his Tech uses up valuable MP that he can’t get back. Wiz: And most of his absurd speed feats come from his team attacks or Tech, which can run out. Still, Crono is a powerful warrior; no matter what the future holds, it’s no match for Crono. excitedly runs up to Epoch and begins activating the ship Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s TIME for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Hehe. Pre-Fight Ylisse. A once prosperous land, inhabited by a kind and honest people. That was a world which Lucina never knew. She stood now, staring up at a brown, cloudy sky. Lightning warded off any would-be challengers. Who you may ask? Why, none other than the Fell Dragon, Grima. (Cue Darkness ID) Lucina knew resistance was futile. Oh, she knew all too well. If her father couldn’t stop Grima, who could? Her only ace in the hole was an alliance with the old god, Naga. Naga, the same dragon who could exalt her Falchion with the Fire Emblem. It had taken lives, honor, and part of Lucina’s sanity to obtain; but the Emblem was hers, and, with Naga’s aid, perhaps Grima would finally be driven back. Or perhaps Lucina would finally meet her end. Either end result was an end, Lucina figured, and any end to this madness would be better than living in it. Lucina walked up the ever-stretching staircase, it’s intimidating, daunting length reminding Lucina just how far from grace she had fallen. How they’d ALL fallen. What good was trying to save lives if every mission was a failure? Try as she might, Lucina couldn’t shake the voices of doubt and denial in her head. “C-come on Lucin-a… smile… for me…” Inigo groaned, as blood rushed out of his mouth. Lucina starkly remembered the day her rebellion fell. It was a day of promise; they had found a lead on where the Fire Emblem could be, and Lucina had dispatched Inigo, Laurent, Severa, Kjelle, and Nah to retrieve it. When the group didn’t come back from their mission, the rest of the rebellion went to rescue them. Oh, how Lucina wished she could have stopped what happened next. From inside the castle ruins, a Risen stumbled out, grasping Severa by the hair. From her face, blood dripped. Her body was limp, helplessly dangling along as the zombie aimlessly wandered, searching for it’s kin. (Cue Monstrosity) Owain had raged forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. Lucina had never seen Owain so bloodthirsty, but then, none of her close friends had ever been dragged along by a risen as it’s prize. Owain sliced the unaware Risen down. From the shadows of the castle, Laurent’s hat and glasses lie, almost as if baiting the rebels to come closer. If it was bait, they undoubtedly took it. Cynthia was the first to peer into the shadowy halls, and thus, she was the first to be met by an axe to her skull. Gerome roared, rushing in and cutting down the Risen that orchestrated the attack. But alas, it was too late. The Risen had gotten smarter; it was an ambush, and the rebels had fallen right into it. From behind the rebels, over the hills, more Risen stampeded down, lances, axes, and clubs in hand. Nothing would stop the rebels from getting their revenge… except the rebels. To Gerome’s horror, Cynthia rose, her skin blackened by dark magic, her eyes glowing a deadly purple. Severa, too, rose up. Kjelle’s corpse emerged from the shadows, bearing a huge cleave in the neck armor. It was clear how Kjelle met her end. Nah and Laurent never rose. Nah’s body was far too damaged for resurrect, even with Grima’s dark hexes; her draconic body was pelted, penetrated, and soaked in a barrage of axes and spears. Nah was unrecognizable in this state of damage. And Laurent? Well, only the Gods know what happened to Laurent. Now circled by Risen, the crippled rebellion hastily readied their weapons, though not even Owain was confident in the odds of victory. The rebellion never got a chance to fight, for from inside their own pack a traitor emerged, imbued with the power of The Fell Dragon itself… Morgan. “Morgan? H-how could you?” Noire squeaked out. Morgan was one of the few people that actively enjoyed Noire’s company. Morgan’s eyes took on the sickening purple hue as all the others had, and laughed as he spoke, “It’s in my blood, Noire. It’s my JOB. Now, be a good girl and stand still…” And as if on command, Risen archers took them out one by one. First Noire, poor Noire, who was far too in shock to possibly detect the whirring arrow that pierced her skull. And Yarne, finally finding the courage to protect his comrades. A brave death he endured, transforming into his mighty beast form and taking the brunt of the arrows. It was as if an ocean’s gray wave had morphed into a volley of deadly spears. Yarne fell, finally at rest, for even though he couldn’t save his species, perhaps he had bought his friends some time… Lucina, Gerome, Brady, and Owain took Yarne’s sacrifice as an opportunity to flee, ruthlessly cutting through the formation of Risen that halted their path. Of course, Morgan wasn’t about to let them, and fired off a dark magic that pierced Brady’s heart, stopping him in his tracks, and almost instantly overtaking his being with the magic of Grima. Gerome himself brought down his axe on Brady, and called his steed Minerva to escape. Minerva did come, and performed an exemplary job avoiding the archers. Lucina, Owain, and Gerome climbed atop Minerva. Lucina remembered, everything happened so fast. There was no time for crying. There was no time for anger, or fear. It was as if her body had just taken control, to do whatever it had to in order to survive. (Cue Mastermind) Minerva took off, but Morgan followed. “Damn it,” Gerome cursed. None of them had any projectiles to fend off the son of the fell dragon. And thus it was no shock that Morgan shot Minerva out of the sky with a lightning bolt, grounding the rebels and crushing their hopes of escape. Lucina stumbled to her feet, and helped Owain up beside her. Gerome had taken the brunt of the bolt; he and Minerva had been struck through the head. He was dead. And for what? Morgan, clearly confident in his odds, decided to have the Risen Rebels take out Owain and Lucina instead. Because he could, he would. Kjelle stamped forward, her head bashed in and bruised. Cynthia, Severa, Noire, Inigo, and Gerome cornered them, under the control of Morgan. They raised their weapons; Lucina and Owain, too, mounted one final counter-strike… SLAAAAAAAAASH. Silence. For a moment, no one knew what had happened. Not until all the risen but Inigo fell. Lucina could barely speak; even with multiple stab wounds AND the possession of Grima, he managed to fight back and took control of his body. No words were needed; Owain, Inigo, and Lucina headed toward the hills, away from the castle, as fast as they humanly could run. Morgan fired off one last bolt of lightning, which struck Owain and Inigo, pulsating through their bodies like an electrical spear. Owain fell, and Inigo stumbled, barely hanging on. Realizing there was no way to out run the Risen, Lucina grabbed Inigo and leapt into a ditch, burying them in dirt, praying to all the gods she knew that Morgan would turn around. Lucina began tunneling, her sword lighting the way through the dirt and rubble. Inigo crawled along, but eventually stopped. His body had long since reached its limit; the fact that he could even speak was a miracle. “Inigo, come on, we have to keep moving.” Lucina pleaded. She couldn’t lose him, not after everyone they knew had been killed by the monster they once called a friend. (Cue Sorrow) “N-no, I’m… quite done, I’m afraid…” Inigo muttered. He fumbled something in his pocket; The Fire Emblem! “The lead… was true. We found the emblem, but… the Risen were also looking for it. They outnumbered us… we didn’t stand a chance… but I managed to hide this before they realized who had it.” Inigo revealed. “I think… that’s why I was able to break free of Morgan’s control. The Emb-*COUGH*” Lucina’s tears bursted through her eyelids, a roaring rampage of emotion busting down the walls she had built over so many years. She embraced Inigo one last time; she never did go on that date with him. “C-come on now, Lucina… smile… for me….” Inigo’s final words only prompted more rage and sadness to the Hero King’s descendant. Inigo may not have lived to see victory, but he may have single-handily ensured it. Lucina took the emblem, and buried Inigo in the tunnel, off to the side where Morgan would not see it. Lucina continued her way through the tunnel, and uttered, “Goodbye, my friends. I will make right the wrongs the world has brought upon us.” She turned, and emerged on land. For once, she was, in a way, free. No more war meetings. No more armory check-ups, though she did make one last visit to their hideout to gather as many supplies as she could before burning the building down. That was months ago, and only now had Lucina finally found the domain of Naga. She had crossed countries to get here, and found herself nearly at the top of the staircase. So near to redemption. (Cue Lilith's Theme) The descendant of Marth finally reached the peak of the staircase, and beheld a sight she never thought she’d live to see; Naga, though diminished and weak, but alive. “Lucina. I’ve been waiting for you.” Naga calmly welcomed. Naga was not allowed to directly aid the rebellion, as much as she wished to. Her duty was only to provide support against the demonic Grima, a duty that shook her morale every waking moment. “I have the Emblem.” Lucina breathlessly begged. “You can exalt my Falchion now, right?” Lucina realized how desperate she sounded, yet somehow desperation, she figured, was a nice change of pace. Desperation implied there was still a chance for redemption. “Yes, indeed. Bring fourth your sword, young one, and we shall begin the Exalting ritual.” Naga dutifully answered. There was a time when legends of the Exalting Ritual shook would-be kings in their boots, yet now Lucina didn’t think twice about the potential danger. If she were not worthy, she would perish in the Exalting flames. And despite the waning danger, neither Naga nor Lucina seemed to care. Not at this point, anyway. Lucina stepped forward, unafraid of the blue flames that consumed her being. (Cue Path of the Hero King) “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Naga screamed, writhing in pain. Immediately, the ritual ceased, it’s searing flames dissipating into the wind. “Naga!” Lucina yelled. She ran up to the Goddess, expecting some sort of Risen version of her friends to be the perpetrator of the assault. Nothing. No marks, no physical wounds. Whatever attacked Naga did it some other way. “L-lucina… I sense… death. This world… will end.” Naga moaned. Lucina heeded Naga’s words, but, quite frankly, wasn’t shocked. What surprised her most was why Naga thought this to be news. THAT was worth listening for. “L-Lavos… It is coming here. It has attacked my mind, but I… I will be alright. I am old, but I will not go down so easily.” Naga pulled herself together, reassuring the Falchion’s master slightly. But who was “Lavos?” “Lavos is coming, Lucina. A devourer of worlds, a monster which even Grima cannot oppose in ruthlessness. He has already decimated his world completely of life… Nothing remains. And he has come here to quench his hunger on a planet he considers worth his time. Yes, Lavos must sense Grima and I as the most powerful forces here. If he’s attacked me, he must be going after Grima now.” The thought almost made Lucina smile. Sure, her world was still doomed, but seeing that bastard Grima die to someone even worse… Well, there was some justice in that, even if she still was on the losing end. “Lucina, there’s something else. I sense a being with Lavos’ life force. It is connected to the monster that now challenges Grima. As loath as I am to say it, in order to save our world… we must save Grima first.” An expected outcome. One Lucina was well-ready to carry out, even if the odds seemed even worse than before. “Who is this other “Lavos”, Naga? Where can I find it?” “It is a he. His name is Crono. I sense he has altered many timelines, as you once tried to do as well.” Lucina’s face darkened with shame. She had not gone back in time; at least, not HER specifically. Indeed, the Lucina that stood here with Naga was the once-infant Lucina, the very same who was barely crawling when Walhart’s conquest threatened world-consumption. She-or rather, her future self- had come back to alter the future. And it seemed a success, with Grima’s sealing. But the future refused to change. Lucina experienced the same horrifying nightmares her future-self endured, just as it was written to be. Time travel wasn’t an option Lucina put much merit in, but it was an option, after all. “Crono is in another time. I can send you there… If you can slay Crono, you may be able to severely damage Lavos’ being, enough to where Grima can overtake him with his might. And hopefully, by then Grima, too, will suffer the wounds of battle, leaving him weakened and ripe for our picking.” Naga spoke with confidence, but even she knew how unlikely this plan was to succeed. Neither even knew how powerful this “Crono” was. Could Lucina even defeat him? There was no question what had to be done; Crono must die. (Cue Condemnation) “Send me, Naga. I’m ready to do my job.” Lucina boldly promised. True, she had carried some extra weapons since her last failed mission… she was about as ready as she would ever be. “I will remain a telepathic link with you, child. I will notify you if anything on my end changes.” Naga swore her role. Neither could save the world without the other, a fact that both were rather happy of. Sometimes an extra shoulder for the burdens of the world to fall on was the greatest relief possible. Naga summoned her time portal; a power she hadn’t used in ages, long before Grima’s cruel takeover. The portal swirled clockwise, and on it’s rims depicted clock symbols and numbers. Lucina was never proficient in magic, but this had always intrigued her. Time travel. It sounded like a solution to everything, but Lucina knew better than to trust it’s lie. Whether Crono’s death would really save her world, Lucina wasn’t sure of, but she needed to vent her frustrations and anger on someone. True, she was ashamed of the fact, but then, who was there left to scold her? Lucina stepped into the light-blue portal, Falchion by her side. Whatever awaited her on the other side, they would face together. (Cue Kokiri Forest) It was another quiet day for Crono. After saving his time from the world-eating Lavos, he had retired to a life of luxury and royalty after wedding his beloved Marle. It hadn’t even been a year since his time-hopping journey, and Crono regularly maintained his old gear. This day, he felt like fishing, perhaps. Anything was possible, really; the world was his oyster, free and open to whatever he pleased. Crono was prepping his fishing gear, in fact, when the call rang out. The royal guards had encountered a woman far stronger than any of them, requesting the presence of Crono. No one knew where the woman had come from; it was as if she came out of thin air. Or, perhaps, time. The now-monarch gazed down upon his kingdom from the balcony outside his room, sizing up the strange woman around the guards. She was easy enough to identify; her clothes were much different than what they wore, and blue hair was quite uncommon to have. (Cue Dragon Roost Island) The former-time traveler gathered up his gear; or at least, what he had left. Some Moon Armor, some helmet… In his weapon’s closet, Crono picked up his trusty old katana blade. And yet… he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d need his Dreamseeker as well. Caving into his gut feeling, Crono sheathed his two katanas and left to confront the strange woman. Lucina grew impatient. She meant to harm to these guards; after all, they were just doing their job. But Crono taking his sweet time? That sure wasn’t making Lucina feel anymore sorry for what she had to do. “Your majesty, this is the woman who demanded your presence.” One of the guards blurted out, his helmet half falling off. Perhaps Lucina had shown a bit of force to get them to do her bidding. “You are Crono, correct?” Lucina inquired. After all, she had to make sure she killed the right guy. No need to ruin timelines any further than necessary. Crono shook his head, “Yes,” though he didn’t actually speak. He never was one for many words. Suddenly, and much to the guards’ distraught, Lucina unsheathed her Falchion, blade pointed at Crono. “I’m sorry, but in order for my world to live, you must perish.” Lucina nearly choked on her words; only now, in this peaceful land, did she remember the morals and kindness she once stood by. If she had seen what she’d be doing now as a child, she’d be horrified. Crono was initially hesitant to accept her wild claims. Who wouldn’t be? But, he determined, if she could get through the royal guard before, there wouldn’t be anything stopping her from coming back again. And again. So Crono nodded, agreeing to Lucina’s challenge. The two headed to a field outside the castle, 15 meters apart from each other. Lucina readied herself, taking her battle stance, sword raised shoulder-length, legs spread out, back hunched. It was the stance her father taught her, though he never actually used it. Crono unsheathed his katana, and held it out in front of him, pointing up. He gripped his blade tightly, palms already sweating; it hadn’t been too long since his last fight, yet he couldn’t help feel a bit nervous. (Cue Rival Theme) The two locked eyes, blades gripped firmly. As if awaiting a signal, the two time-travelers awaited a call that would never come. And so, like two guns firing at once, the blades leapt, their owners pulled along for the ride. Inches away… millimeters away, the blades breathed on each other… CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG FIGHT! (Cue Attack) Lucina and Crono whirred past each other, their blades meeting for a split second as they flew past each other at speeds that would put arrows to shame. Crono got a good read on Lucina’s sword; durable, heavy, probably some special powers, too, he figured. Lucina quickly identified Crono’s blade as a simple katana, a blade she had seen and used countless times before. “So, it wasn’t the blade Crono was confident in,” Lucina concluded to herself. “He must have some abilities to compensate.” Similarly, Crono was sizing up his challenger. “Light armor, strange sword. This is no random, suicidal knight trying to get away from his job. She’s come prepared.” The descendant of Marth and the Present Hero landed, digging their feet firmly into the soft, fertile soil of the castle grounds. Lucina thrusted her blade forward, slicing the air as it ripped towards Crono. He swiped it with a diagonal cut, knocking it away, and kicked at Lucina. She aptly dodged, leaping back, then reversing her momentum and returning with a sideways sipe. Crono brought down his sword to stop it, but the Parallel Falchion claimed a tiny bit of Crono’s flesh as a prize. Crono pushed forward, knocking Lucina away with his strength, and raising his sword into the air, before bringing it down. It was as if Zeus himself were hurling a lightning bolt from the heavens. A lightning bolt that was no match for Lucina, that is. She opted to roll, rather than clash with the blade, and got yet another side swipe in on Crono’s side. He turned, ignoring the small blood oozing from his wound, and caught Lucina off-guard with a downward slash, which she narrowly blocked. “How can he shrug that off so easily?” Lucina asked herself. Most foes at least expressed pain, but Crono fought on without so much as blinking at his cut. Crono dashed forward, his blade taking a rest at his side as his legs propelled him forward, tackling into the startled Lucina with his shoulder. Lucina regained her footing, only to receive Crono’s boot hurdling toward her, knocking her to her back. Chrom’s daughter quickly retaliated, storing away her Falchion in exchange for a Brave Bow. Crono approached the grounded warrior, raising his sword to finish the fight. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past his face; he narrowly avoided it. (Cue Coliseum Series Medley) WHOOOOOOOOOOSH. Another. And another arrow. Crono was forced to evade the quintuple assault, allowing Lucina time to regain her stance and fire off another round of arrows. Crono instead faced them head on, slashing the arrows out of the air with his extreme precision and skill. As his blade fell, each arrow snapped perfectly in half; it’s splinters cracking out under pressure and flailing to the grass. He reached Lucina, who had changed back to her Falchion, anticipating Crono’s frontal attack. She smacked Crono with her sword’s hilt, then flipping backwards and then launching herself forward, thrusting into her adversary’s chest. The bedhead-ridden king took the blow, feeling his insides ricochet inside at the impact. Luckily, his armor protected him from penetration for now, and he recovered from the jab to deliver a slash, rapid and as wild as a hurricane. Crono raised his sword and dropped it on Lucina, in rapid succession, as though he were a living machine gun. He ended his assault with a final thrust of his sword’s hilt, launching Lucina back a yard. She looked up into the sky; the clouds above her swirled and merged together. The blow had left her severely dazed and confused. Confident in his position, Crono walked toward his challenger, blade in hand, to end the duel. Lucina stumbled to her feet, feeling her way up and wobbly regaining her balance. Crono slashed, drawing a slice of blood from Lucina’s side. She immediately snapped back into focus; her many years of survival had hardened her senses to counter even the most dangerous of ailments. Lucina turned, using her blade’s weight to swing her momentum and catch Crono’s next strike mid-swing. As the two swordmasters locked blades, they noticed the sky had begun to rain upon them, soaking their clothes and hair in drenching natural bath. Crono eased his pressure, allowing Lucina to leap back from his blade. With the sky roaring with rain and thunder, Crono seized the opportunity to call down a more lethal lightning bolt. Ripping through the skies like a hammer smashing through rock, the bolt rocketed to the earth directly below Lucina. She instinctively leapt away, but the ferocious bolt caught her chest from the side, and It’s impact created a large crater where it struck. Lucina immediately lifted her blade, calling upon It’s power to heal her. Crono watched curiously as it rejuvenated her, patching up her cut and burn with a strange magic he had never seen before. She followed her blade into the air, cutting through the raindrops and creating a curved arch in the air. He blade crashed at Crono’s feet, who had narrowly evaded the attack. Crono knew the attack was risky, and now Lucina suffered the consequences of regaining her position from the strike. He mustered up his strength to leap forward, faster than most human’s eyes can track, and slammed into Lucina. He turned, again, and slashed through her armor. It was as though a blur was pelting her with knives. The time-savior Lucina gripped her sword, healing herself after each strike. She was thankful to have such a blade in a time like this, where even her best efforts were simply outmatched. Crono stopped, and turned around to continue his assault. Lucina gathered enough strength to ready her blade, and, though she could not counter-blitz him in her position, she did have a nasty surprise up her sleeve. Crono whizzed by once more, believing his strategy to be working. After all, it usually DID. Once more he turned, and struck Lucina again; and she expertly parried his blow, carrying the momentum and strength behind his blow and dealing it right back at him. A perfect counter. The king fell on his back, his boots filled with water and his head drenched in the downpour. “Ugh.” Crono groaned. This was beginning to be more than he had hoped for. He stood back up, staring at his assailant in the rain. Her hair brought down by the water, almost covering her face. Crono wondered just what this woman had experienced to fight in such a way that could rival his skill. Lucina, too, stared down her enemy. Naga was right; Crono was no pushover. It was then she remembered that Grima was still dueling Lavos; a battle whose victor had to be postponed until after her fight. Her world depended on it. “L-u__na? L_ci__a?” The blue haired woman heard a voice echo in her head. “Lucina! I’ve finally reached you. Listen, I’ve decided to help you. I’m sending you a Time Portal now to return to me so we can finish Crono together.” Naga promised. “I appreciate this, Naga, but you couldn’t do this from the start?” Lucina questioned. Suddenly, Crono launched forward, unaware of the conversation Lucina was having. She narrowly evaded the strike, falling backwards and into the Time Portal that Naga had opened. Crono looked down into the portal; it was similar, yet completely new to him. Who had opened this portal? “Well.” Crono thought to himself. “These things only open when I have to go in them. May as well…” With that, he hopped into the portal. Lucina landed on an old bridge, her weight shaking the structure. “This… this isn’t my time period. I’ve never seen this before…?” Lucina pondered. “Naga, where am I?” Naga responded, breathless. “I’ve been forced into the battle with Grima and Lavos. Lavos interrupted my Time Portal. I’m sorry, but I don’t know where you are. I will try to extract you as soon as possible. But don’t get comfortable… Crono is following along for the ride.” As if on que, Crono leapt out of the Time Portal. He, too, took a moment to analyze his surrounding, but was considerably less in dismay than Lucina. Perhaps he had been here before? “This is the Bridge of Zenan.” Crono confirmed in his mind. For some reason, that portal had led him back here. Why? He still didn’t know, but he had a fight to finish. (Cue ID Purpose) Crono ran towards his enemy, and Lucina blocked it with her trusted Falchion. The two entered a power struggle, tugging and forcing their blade near the other’s throat. Crono’s strength won out in the end, but Lucina had the right idea to drop her blade and evade the swipe before her head was taken. She jumped up, slashing at Crono’s chest. His armor held up from the aerial assault, for now. Lucina landed, blocking another strike from Crono. Again, Crono’s katana created a metallic ‘CLAAAAANG’ as it struck Lucina’s blade. As the swords battled, the bridge beneath their feet shook under the pressure and shockwaves being created. Lucina and Crono raged on, their blades sparking and igniting the air as they met and clashed. Lucina knew she couldn’t expend all her options too quickly, but was growing weary of colliding her sword with Crono anymore. Crono, too, realized he couldn’t keep fighting without his Tech for much longer. The Marth-look-alike gripped her Falchion, and, with her other hand, pulled out her Levin Sword. Her magic wasn’t the best, but the Levin Sword would certainly help her continue the pressure. She launched a bolt of magical electricity at Crono, missing almost on purpose to startle Crono. She ran forward, Levin Sword and Falchion in hand. Crono raised his blade defensively, blocking the Falchion with expertise finesse, but was taken by surprise by an additional side swipe from the Levin Sword, conducting its electricity through Crono’s armor and into his body. As the volts pulsated through Crono, Lucina pulled out a handful of arrows, and, taking a step back, hurled them into Crono’s body. Most bounced off his armor, though some managed to penetrate his armor ever so slightly. Crono quickly recovered from the shock of an electrical weapon, and leapt forward to deliver a downward slash on Lucina. Still a safe distance away, Lucina raised her Levin Sword. Her magic materialized on Crono, then bursting, sending electrical particles into a circular yet random pattern through the air. The strike blasted Crono back onto the bridge, shaking the wooden pathway and busting some planks, revealing the deep blue abyss of water below. Crono missed his next strike, allowing Lucina to capitalize on his error with Dancing Blade. Indeed, the very technique her ancestor Marth taught her. As she struck now, one could feasibly mistake her combat prowess and physique with the Hero-King himself. “WHOOOOOSH.” Her first vertical slash grazed Crono. “FWIIIIIIISH. FWOOOOM.” The next two slashes dragged along Crono’s armor. Lucina delivered an uppercut-like swipe, launching Crono into the air to finish her attack. Crono stabilized himself in the air, calling down another Lightning Bolt to cover his landing. Lucina evaded the bolt with ease, leaping up and spinning, her blade creating an outward spike with which to slash and impale targets. She rocketed past Crono, who blocked the blow with his sword. ‘CRRRRRRACK.” It wouldn’t block much more, Crono realized. His katana could only take so much punishment. Lucina landed atop a tree, planted where the bridge ends, and leapt off to deliver a horiztonal slash to Crono’s back. He crashed onto the bridge, his weight shaking the structure once more. Crono got up, turned, and brought down his blade with all his might. Lucina anticipated this, parrying his blow and delivering back more damage to her attacker. As the blow struck Crono, the shockwave created shattered the old bridge into dust. Crono and Lucina were now airborn, and falling fast. Crono swirled, launching a small hurricane at Lucina. The rapid winds, carried upward by the air under the bridge, smashed into Lucina’s face, and prying Falchion from her grasp. Crono pushed himself forth, trying to reach the blade, but instead met an arrow to his hand. Lucina was determined to protect her father’s blade, and fired off a volley of arrows to ward off Crono from taking it. Lucina pushed herself down, retrieving her sword and slashing at Crono, who was reeling from the arrow assault. She landed a blow on his chest, then kicked off of him, launching him down further and faster. She twisted around, aiming her Astra bow once more at Crono, and launched a succession of arrows with the technique Astra. The spiky-haired warrior once again launched a Hurricane Strike, destabilizing the arrow’s flight and sending them off to random and unspecific destinations. Crono peeked behind him, remembering the fact that he and Lucina were in a free fall. Almost immediately after this realization… SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH. Crono and Lucina slammed into the roaring ocean waters beneath the bridge, sinking below the surface of the water. Crono squinted, searching for Lucina, and found her shiny blade glistening in the water. Though Lucina and Crono wished to continue their brawl, the water was not a suitable arena. Nonetheless, they tried, keeping themselves afloat with one hand, and swinging their sword with the other. To a bystander, it would appear as though two children were arguing over something petty. Indeed, even the combatants knew how silly they looked, flailing their swords around whilst trying to stay afloat. Interrupting their epic duel, a time portal once again opened up, though this time, Naga’s voice was not heard to Lucina. Still, she knew it had to lead to a better place for a fight than the ocean, so she swam into it, followed by Crono. He’d always hated water anyway. Ejected from the Time Portal once more, Lucina found herself once again confused as to where she was. A towering castle loomed over her, with the night sky’s blackness shrouding the structure’s perimeter. To her side, a bush of solid, prickly thorns grew from the ground, almost as if it were guarding the castle instead of a moat. Crono followed as well, and recognized the grand building as Magus’ Castle. He knew this place all too well. Magus, a man strong enough to take on Crono’s entire team alone and win. He was grateful that Magus had eventually joined him in arms, but Crono feared this time period would hold the Magus who still intended to set Crono’s team ablaze. Lucina wasted no time continuing her attack, slashing Crono, back and forth, then leaping into the air and delivering a spinning slash attack. Crono’s helmet helped save his head from being split in two, though he couldn’t afford to let Lucina get the upper hand on him like that again. Crono sheathed his sword, but his grip remained on the handle. He then unleashed it, cleverly hiding the fact that he had summoned his Tech, Lightning II, and conducting the electricity through his sword. Pointed forward, from the blade erupted a widespread, nigh-omnidirectional blast of lightning. Lucina managed to dodge one bolt, but was met by another to her leg, and then to her chest, her shoulder, and soon, multiple bolts coursed through her body. The Tech ended, and Crono dashed forward, katana though damaged in hand. Lucina shook off the paralytic discharges; she had tanked electrical magic before, after all. However, Crono’s blistering speed proved once again superior with his wild barrage of strikes in his Tech, Frenzy. Relentlessly and ruthlessly, Crono smashed his blade into Lucina four times before she could react, leaving her dazed and confused. Ready to move in for the kill, Crono’s blade was halted by the unwanted, yet unsurprising arrival of an old enemy; and ally. (Cue Magus' Battle Theme) “I’ll be. It’s Crono. Come here to stop me, eh? You should probably focus on me and not that poor lady, you know.” Magus taunted. Crono listened dreadfully; there was no way he could defeat Magus alone, not even with this woman beneath him. “Wait,” Crono thought to himself. “She was just here…?” Lucina had cleverly taken the opportunity to flee behind a tree, and healed herself with the holy blade Falchion. Now with a moment of silence to herself, Lucina formulated a plan. “Crono seems to be apprehensive with this man. Enemies, perhaps. And if the enemy of my enemy is my friend, I need to get back out there.” Magus began to levitate, his dark powers granting him flight, and opened his palms to reveal magical substances swirling around, itching for combat. Crono readied himself, nearly forgetting Lucina. Nearly. As Lucina leapt out from the tree for a back slash, Crono expertly sidestepped, avoiding the slash, and used his own blade to carry Lucina’s momentum over and into Magus. Falchion slammed into Magus, penetrating his chest, and drawing blood. “Huh.” Crono thought. “Maybe I should have tried that before.” “AAAAAGH!” Magus yelped. He descended back to the ground, kneeling in pain. And then, seemingly expired, slumping into the earth. Crono didn’t feel too bad; after all, if Magus never helped him, nothing would really change that much. Lucina pulled her Falchion out of Magus, then turned to face Crono. She pulled out Gradiuvs, the legendary spear, and approached Crono, dragging the spear along the dirt as she ran, forming lines in the ground. At ten feet away, Lucina thrusted her spear forward, which Crono had no choice but to dodge. He opted to retreat behind a tree, and hopped up its branches for a tactical advantage. Replacing the spear for Falchion, Lucina’s leg muscles tensed as she predicted Crono’s next move. She watched as Crono lifted himself into the air, then used his legs to push off the top of the tree, launching himself diagonally down towards Lucina. Lucina willed herself to leap, Falchion at her side. In the dusk of the night, two figures shone with the power of their blades. Lucina and Crono locked eyes, only a few feet away from each other in mid-air. Time seemed to slow as they approached one another. Crono, with his blade pointed forward, resembled a dolphin lunging at its prey. And Lucina, the shark, against the odds, fought back, her weapon not as forwardly-drawn as Crono’s, but present, and very deadly. SHHHHHHWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG. Lucina’s Falchion and Crono’s katana met, then parted ways as quickly as they had collided. Lucina and Crono landed, sinking their feet into the fertile soil outside Magus’ castle. Crono only now realized how much he was sweating; beneath his Moon Armor, his standard hide vest, and his shirt, his body dripped with the hot liquid. His hair was still wet from the ocean duel, but at this point, it could very well be soaked with sweat instead. It took but a mere moment of silence before it happened. Crono’s blade, his trusted katana, succumbed to its cracks and wounds, shattering into thousands of pieces in his hands. Like glass, the blade crumbled into his fingers and fell into the dirt. A shadow of its former glory, the katana now sunk into the Earth. Lucina turned, preparing to finish her now-disarmed opponent, when a Fireball interrupted her approach, setting ablaze the thorn bush that guarded Magus’ domain. And who else would have thrown the ball than Magus himself? “A cheap trick, if not a clever one, Crono. It seems you and your friend here underestimated how dead I truly was.” Magus remarked. He stood once more, somehow shrugging off his impalement from the Falchion. Levitating once more, Magus motioned his hands in the air, summoning forth intense elements with his dark powers. From one hand, he fired off sub-zero spheres of ice, striking the ground beneath Crono and quickly spreading around the area, entrapping his feet and slowly crawling up his skin, solidifying. Crono had always hated the cold, after-all. And Lucina, subjected to a torrenting wave of Lightning bolts, tried to avoid the volts but eventually was tagged, exhausted after her constant battle with Crono. She passed out, slumping to the floor. Magus cackled, and locked his hands in front of him, aiming at the two weary warriors, and summoned his Black Hole, seeking to rid the fighters once and for all. Lucina and Crono slowly inched closer to the hole, and as the holes’ suction increased, they rapidly hurdled into the hole. Suddenly, the hole changed color; deep black to a temporal light blue, with many clocks and numerical glyphs rotating around the perimeter. Lucina and Crono fell in, through the Time Portal of Naga, and away from the once-and-future ally, Magus. Crono, trapped in his cold prison, fell out of the Time Portal, and found himself crashing into solid concrete. The impact shattered the ice, freeing him, and leaving him to curiously investigate the facility he now found himself in. As he turned, he noticed Lucina nearby, beginning to stand up after quickly regaining consciousness. Quickly, Crono unsheathed his Dreamseeker. It’s power emanated throughout the blade, illuminating it as though warding off anyone foolish enough to challenge it’s might. Lucina stood, groggy from the volts, but awake enough to realize she had travelled to another time thanks to Naga. From in front of Crono, a figure rocketed down from above. Crono very nearly was crushed by the crashing bounty hunter, whose landing clearly inflicted much pain upon the green-armored fighter. As a matter of fact, he scarcely moved upon impact, merely lying in agony and hopelessness. Regardless of the green-man’s intrusion, Lucina and Crono readied their blades once more, preparing to strike. Almost as if on que, a second intruder appeared from the rooftop, leaping down, blade in hand. (Cue Strider Hiryu's Theme) Strider Hiryu, Crono, and Lucina’s bodies moved as one, their blades swinging at the same speed and meeting mere inches above Boba Fett’s head. TWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAANG! Cypher, Dreamseeker, and Falchion collided, creating a shockwave strong enough to shatter the warehouse walls. The blade’s wielders scattered and launched away, as Fett slammed down into the ground, barely alive, and certainly not willing to fight anymore. Hiryu quickly regained his stance, and proclaimed to Crono and Lucina, “You interrupted my mission. You, too, will die”. Wasting no time to follow up on his promise, Hiryu swung his Cypher at Lucina, whose Falchion’s durability withstood the plasma blade. Forcing her muscles with all her might, Lucina overpowered Hiryu’s blade and pushed him back, then delivered a skyward slash, slicing Hiryu’s chest and spurting blood out over the warehouse floor. The slash had propelled Lucina in the air, where Crono had hurled himself, intercepting Lucina with a kick, launching her into a nearby crate, shattering it into a million wooden splinters. Hiryu raised his hand, summoning his robotic helpers to swarm Crono. The time-traveller turned from Lucina, and gazed upon the Legion at Hiryu’s command. And yet, Crono did not stress over the small army, for in his arsenal was the powerful Luminaire Tech. Levitating into the air, Crono’s below average magical prowess was enough to summon a green dome around the rampaging Legion, which rushed to trample Crono with all their programmed might. Crono thrusted his hands forward, gesturing toward the Legion, and on command, his dome erupted, blasting apart the Legion into metallic shreds. Hiryu had taken advantage of the lengthy magical attack, and leapt up a wall, then rebounded off to deliver a slash to Crono’s side. Crono fell, knowing that his armor was just about done for. Hiryu turned, and, despite raising his blade to finish Crono, was caught off-guard by a laser blast that singed his shoulder, burning all the way to his bone. Boba Fett stood, wobbling ever so slightly. Even in his incredibly weary state, he was still able to expertly make his shot. Enraged, Hiryu altered his target back to Fett, only to be struck from behind by a well-placed arrow to the back. Lucina was the markswoman, and her surprisingly apt aim allowed her to fire off two more arrows, catching Fett by surprise. Fett realized his place as the weakest link, and determined that an aerial position would give him the best odds of survival. His jetpack had been badly damaged from his fight with Hiryu, but had enough juice left for a couple minutes of flight. He would have to make the most of it. The Strider forced his body to ignore the pain inflicted from the arrow and blaster shot, and hurled himself into the air to strike Fett, only to be struck down himself by Crono’s Lightning bolt. Fett returned the favor to Crono with a blaster shot, searing off part of Crono’s armor near his shoulder, and even aiming for Crono’s head. Luckily, his relatively unharmed helmet ate the blast with ease. Lucina returned to her Falchion, and slashed Crono from behind once more. “This lady sure loves her back-attacks.” Crono grunted to himself. Lucina seemed to glow for an instant, and proclaimed, “The future is not written!” The azure princess struck Crono once more, healing herself upon impact. She emitted a viridian aura, and her wounds visibly disappeared. Immediately after her strike, Lucina flew forward, her blade slicing right through Crono’s ribs, and impaling Boba Fett’s shoulder, tearing out his flesh as she continued straight. Hiryu narrowly reacted, and deflected her slash with his Cypher. Fett struggled to rise, but managed to aim for Hiryu’s head. Engaged in a sword duel with Lucina, the ninja was powerless to stop the blast, yet Crono instead took the opportunity to reveal his blade and thrusted into Fett’s open wound. His Dreamseeker had critically wounded the son of Jango, and the blade had pierced numerous vital organs in its descent. Fett couldn’t even usher a roar of pain; he simply ceased to be, and remained motionless. Hiryu managed to gain the upper hand over Lucina, proving to be much faster in their duel. Crono took the chance to impale Lucina, and would have done so if Naga’s Time Portal hadn’t appeared once more, sucking Lucina and Crono back into the temporal abnormality. Hiryu shanked the ground with his Cypher, desperately hanging on. Luckily, the portal disappeared once it had encompassed it’s intended victims, leaving the Strider alone with his target down. He hadn’t know what happened to bring the two sword-wielders to his world, and would not spend time caring. His mission was complete. Lucina and Crono crashed into a lush, green field of grass. The two stood, ready to continue their seemingly never-ending conflict, until they noticed; the sky was purple. The indigo skies, complimented by marshmallow clouds and raindrops of blood quickly startled the time-hoppers. Whatever this world is, it wasn’t ‘right.’ Soon, the ground itself began flowing forth and back, as though the soil below had turned to water. Perhaps it really had. Lucina gained her footing, and launched multiple arrows at Crono. Thrown off by the flowing ground, Crono was nabbed in the shoulder by an arrow… which promptly transformed into a giant lollipop. Lucina ran to finish her work, but noticed her sword had become a giant stuffed-giraffe toy. Crono summoned lightning, and from the skies ushered down a flood of Grape Soda, drenching the warrior princess. Crono removed the lollipop from his shoulder, and stood, only to be grabbed by a giant being, triangular in shape. He wore a top hat on his peak, and yelled numerous insults at an opposing giant Goat creature. The pyramid-man threw Crono, transforming him into a missile. The goat effortlessly deflected him with projectiles of his own, and ‘Crono’ was launched instead to Lucina. Upon detonation, Crono combusted into a flurry of confetti, though it weighed as much as a bag of bricks on Lucina. Lucina stood, in utter bewilderment with what had occurred. Though she had no time to celebrate, and the Goat launched a missile toward the ground, sending shards of liquid earth along with Lucina toward the well-dressed triangle. He easily outstretched his hand and shot forth a wave of energy that transformed Lucina and the ground into bird manure. As the battle between gods raged on, Lucina and Crono helplessly and silently pleaded for help in their transmutated forms. Their pleas would be answered by Naga, who, even under the considerable pressure of Grima and Lavos, was entirely startled by the insane world they had encountered. The time portal opened once more, and the singular confetti piece along with bird crap fell in. The portal at last returned Lucina to her time, and conveniently managed to restore the two fighters to their true forms. Lucina instantly recognized the organized chaos, and above the horizon, the leviathan-like form of Grima struggled to fend off the invading Lavos. (Cue Don't Say Her Name!) Crono and Lucina’s blades seemed to gravitate toward each other. Falchion clashed with Dreamseeker, refusing to bend under the incredible power Crono’s blade presented. Lucina seemed to be getting faster, and she scarcely missed a strike at Crono, though some only grazed him. Equally unwavering in combat, Crono delivered crucial strikes on his opponent as well. Dreamseeker rarely ever failed to leave a mark, and its reputation remained safe in Crono’s hands. Lucina’s side, arm, and thigh bled with a red line indicating where the blade had swiped her. Still, however, she fought on. Rather than try to heal, Lucina continued to pressure Crono, seemingly faster and harder to hit than before. “HIIIII-YAH!” Lucina cried. Her blade somehow landed square in Crono’s chest, thrusting him back abruptly and shattering his under-armor. A critical hit like that would have slain any weaker fighter. Still, quick on his feet and never one to back down, Crono stood, gripping his chest with one hand and fending off Lucina with the other. Lucina turned and remarked, “This ends now. For the sake of my home, I MUST WIN!” She sprung forward with newfound strength, slashing and striking at Crono’s blade, each strike more powerful than the last. She roared with power and determination. Evidently, this world wasn’t always chaotic, Crono deducted. Her strange burst in willpower, as well, implied she hadn’t lost everything yet. Crono began to wonder why this fight was so integral to her. He had blindly accepted a deathmatch without even seeing if he could provide aid some other way. Crono was instantly ashamed of himself, and decided what must be done. “Enough.” Crono demanded. He gave Lucina a startlingly strong push back, and dropped his blade. It lightly bounced on the gravel-like earth, covered in charred remains and black, dusty substances. Lucina held her position, breathing heavily, but was clearly ready to stop fighting as well. “This must be resolvable some other way.” Crono proposed. Lucina was slightly off-put by his voice, as he had yet to speak until then. In a way, it served to make him much more authorative. “I recognize that monster over there. It’s Lavos, and it’s from my world. My future.” Crono explained. “Yes,” Lucina confirmed, “It is. And it’s about to slay the monster that took over my world. Once Grima falls, the beast that enslaved my world will be replaced by one that seeks to annihilate it completely. You should know, as another of Lavos’ life force.” Lucina growled. “Me? Lavos’ life force?” Crono was uneased by the accusation. Lucina, however, was not shaken at all, and proceeded her blade with the same unstoppable willpower that had carried her so far. Crono narrowly blocked the blade, and, feeling this battle would carry on endlessly and pointlessly, Crono began to levitate, unleashing his ultimate Luminaire. Lucina was undeterrable, and forced herself onwards against the bone-shattering shockwaves emitting from Crono. He landed, eyes glowing and body illuminated with power. In one split second, Lucina threw her arm back, arched above her, and thrusted into Crono's lower torso as Crono brought his hands together in front of him, blasting the full unyielding power of Luminaire directly into Lucina. (Cue I've Never Seen One Fall So Gracefully) Lucina’s body, drenched in blood, hardly resembled the warrior who confidently confronted him at his own home. Crono held her in his arms, and couldn’t find the words to speak. Lucina, desperately trying not to choke on her own blood, reached for her Falchion. Crono couldn’t believe what he had done, and was unaware that Lucina was healing herself with Falchion. Crono sighed. He had won, and killed this young girl for no reason. It bothered him greatly, but he never saw any other way out of it. Carrying his shame, Crono's head anchored down, and he glumly walked away in hopes of finding a way home. (Cue Rival) "TIME TO CHANGE FATE!" A voice shattered the eerie silence of Lucina's world. Crono turned to see Lucina lift her blade in front of her, as if saying a prayer to the Gods. Lucina then bolted forward, at speeds that startled even Crono. He was helpless to deflect the strike, which tore out most of his left upper-torso. Crono stumbled back, feeling his life drain from him every second. The Ylissean stood over her foe. Her hair, flowing in front of her face, darkened by the eternal night of her world, was the last thing Crono gazed upon. “This madness needs to stop. Naga.” Lucina summoned her allies presence. “Lucina?” Naga questioned. She hadn’t noticed Crono’s body until afterward. “I need to go back. This is wrong! Crono didn't have to die... If I can get to him before this whole fight, maybe…” The Ylissean princess realized how redundant her actions may be. After all, she had tried her whole life to change the future, and yet here was an even bigger world-destroyer at her doorstep than the first one. Maybe her world was simply un-savable. Naga conceded to Lucina’s will. With her powers weakening, Naga sent Lucina to Crono’s world just before she would lack the power to do so. Lucina thanked Naga, and went to change the future. Or, at the very least, try like hell to put of a fight. Crono vs lucina fight.png Clashlc.png Bridge duel.png some unexpected visitors.png|Thanks to RoaringRexe for allowing me to include his battle, Strider Hiryu Vs. Boba Fett in this match!|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strider_Hiryu_vs_Boba_Fett Conclusion Cue Old Battlefield Boomstick: DAMN! ''' Wiz: Lucina is a surprisingly close match for Crono. She is a very talented survivor, lasting the longest in most alternate realities in which Grima wins. In addition, she was able to take on Grima as well as the similarly destructive being, Kamuz, both without a whole lot of help. '''Boomstick: Although Crono is no slouch in durability, either, as he survived Lavos, who crash-landed into earth without so much as a scratch, Lucina has taken hits from TWO country-level threats. Two is simply more impressive than one. ''' Wiz: However, Lucina doesn’t win for just one reason. A big determining factor was her arsenal. Specifically, her Falchion. With it, Lucina had practically unlimited healing abilities. Though in short bursts at a time, there’s not really anything stopping her from constantly healing in battle. '''Boomstick: Paired with her impressive survivability, and she’s damn hard to put down for good. ''' Wiz: Crono was indeed faster than Lucina, even when factoring in Awakening, Confects, and the like. However, Crono only displays this superior speed when using certain special moves, which makes it unlikely he can or would do it all the time. '''Boomstick: Seriously, if you could just speedblitz anyone, why even bother with stuff like slow sword swings or team attacks? Clearly, Crono has a limit to his speed abilities, and that’s actually his Tech limit, which is how much he can use certain special abilities. So, Lucina is more durable, and has multiple reliable forms of healing, and Crono’s best advantage is on a limit. Starting to make sense? ''' Wiz: Power wise, Crono and Lucina are roughly equal, and Crono’s armor definitely has the edge over Lucina’s rather aesthetic-only costume. Those are indeed areas where Crono hold the advantage, but there is another problem here; Lucina’s Aether completely ignores half of her opponents’ defense when striking the second hit. Essentially, let’s say Crono can take continential levels of damage via his fight with Lavos. Aether ensures that Lucina will instead strike Crono as though he were only around, say, city levels of durability. '''Boomstick: Which basically equals, a lot more damage than usual. AND it heals her for pete’s sake! ''' Wiz: Indeed, it is entirely possible that Crono could win, but in a one-on-one fight, Lucina’s simply more suited to a singular duel than Crono is. Remember, Crono almost always relies on his partners to defeat his enemies. Yes, including Lavos, so Crono may not even BE continential levels of strength, whereas Lucina has in fact defeated Grima single-handidly with the Exalted Falchion, and Kamuz with the aid of her father; one person, as opposed to Crono’s entire party. Not just that, but while Crono is a strong swordsman, Lucina has been wielding a blade since she was a child. Given the right opportunity, she would no doubt come out on top in a close-range duel. '''Boomstick: 'Looks like Crono’s TIME was up. ' Wiz: The winner is Lucina. lucina win.png NEXT TIME Next time, I've got a 'double feature' of sorts. To make up for my extreme hiatus, next time will consist of two battles instead of one. And hey, if you haven't already you should totally check out my DBX series! I've already gotten three episodes out, so definitely check those out for more compact but just as satisfying battles! http://dbxfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Corrin_Vs._Dragonborn http://dbxfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Magneto_Vs._Mewtwo http://dbxfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ike_Vs._Guts Corrin vs dragonborn.png|Episode 1 Mags vs mew2.png|Episode 2 Ike vs guts.png|Episode 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Chrono Trigger vs Fire Emblem themed Death Battles Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow